


What a Catch, Donnie

by dat_fab_unicorn_doe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, M/M, Smut, based off a tumblr post i saw, but still, cas gets kidnapped by a Djinn and has a fantasy land with dean or something, don't worry though cas gets his happy ending :), not really - Freeform, sad sad cas :(, sam takes cas out of his dean dream world, sorta - Freeform, yes those are fall out boy lyrics you see ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_fab_unicorn_doe/pseuds/dat_fab_unicorn_doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets kidnapped by a Djinn and Sam goes to save him. Needless to say Sam finds Cas' ideal world a bit, strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Haiii der :3, I see you found my firts fic hue hue hue >:D Well guys as was aforementioned this is my first fic ever, and it's based off a tumblr text post i saw, speaking of which HERE'S MY TUMBLR --------> http://dat-fab-unicorn-doe.tumblr.com/ SHAMLESS PLUG-IN YES I KNOW. Well anyways this story is based off of this tumblr text post i saw screen-shoted on facebook but oh well leaving link as well right HERE ------> https://www.facebook.com/TeamFreeWillFansofSPN/photos/a.483102868410236.1073741829.481156618604861/757534477633739/?type=1 , well credit where credit is due i always say so anyways with that picture i think you can figure out where this fic will be going so i'm off to type away :3 oh and it also starts off with Cas being gone for awhile now and as usual dean being worried sick about him, but this time it's little bro Sammy who goes to Cas' rescue mostly because he's sick of all the whinning.

 

 _So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked_  
                                                                               One maniac at a time we will take it back  
                                                           You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
                                                                               So dance alone to the beat of your   _heart_

 

 

 

 " _where is he_?!" Dean groans 

"Where's who?" Sam asks

"Cas, we haven't seen his winged ass in weeks now. Where the hell could the nerdy dude be at for this long?"

"Uh, I don't know Dean maybe doing heavens work you know his world doesn't just include us Cas does have other things to do."

"Yeah I know that but still, would it kill the guy to check in once in a while?!" Dean whinned 

"Well he's your boyfriend Dean makes sense you're so overprotective of him." Sam says with a smirk

"WAIT A MINUTE THERE SAMMY WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!" 

"Oh, nothing just that you only care so much cuz you  _looooooooooovvvvvvvvvveeeeeeee_ Cas." Sam chuckles 

"NO I DO NOT SO SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!!!" Dean yells and throws his pillow at Sam 

"If you say so, jerk." Sam chuckles moving the pillow to a side

 

                                                                          

* * *

 

 

 "Why the hell has the guy not checked in yet?" Dean said almost as if he didn't mean to say it out loud

"Dean, really you're thinking about Cas,  _again_?" Sam sighed it really was tiring to hear Dean whine over and over about Cas.

"I-I mean it's just.... Doesn't it worry you? It's been over a month now and Cas hasn't even contacted us."

"Stop worrying Dean." Sam sighed 

"Alright. But I do have a point and you know it." Dean retorted

But Sam was also doing some worrying of his own. Dean was right, Castiel never goes this long without at least telling them his location. There definitely was something going on, but Sam had decide that he was gonna do something for Dean since his older brother is always the one to act. Dean has been worried sick about Cas from the beginning and Sam knows it, and since then he decided he was going to find Cas for him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 "Alright, you sun of a bitch you can come out now!" Sam yelled as he finished up the summoning spell

"Have you ever asked for help before? I mean like ever, because I'm fairly sure that within 2.5 seconds of asking for said help you don't call the person you're asking for help a S.O.B. Unless I'm wrong of course and that's the right way to get a favor done for you?" Gabriel said smirking

BARK

"See even Pancho agrees with me. Isn't that right Pancho?" Gabriel says as he pets a doberman Sam can only assume was Pancho

"Gabriel..."

"Hmmm"

"You got a doberman....and named him Pancho?"

"Uhhh yeah Sam last I checked it was my doberman and not yours. Besides Pancho is a cute name for a cute little fella like him. But anyways I'm assuming this is a business call rather than a 'Hey Gabe how you been haven't seen you in a while how're things going for you' call. So shoot what do ya' want me to do for ya' Winchester?"

"Well Gabriel since you're so to the point I guess I'll be to, Cas has been missing for over a month now I'm hoping you can tell me that he's okay or something I guess."

Gabriel instantly froze "You mean he hasn't been with you two?" he says grimly 

"No. Why?" Sam asked confused 

"He hasn't been to heaven for over a month now either" Gabriel said looking Sam a grim expression on his face 

 

 

 

 

 

****


	2. Brianstorm

                                                                                                                 _Brian,_  
                                                                                                 Top marks for not tryin'  
                                                                             So kind of you to bless us with your effortlessness  
                                                                                    We're grateful and so strangely comforted

                                                                                         _And I wonder are you puttin' us under_  
                                                                 Cause we can't take our eyes off the t-shirt and ties combination  
                                                                                           Well see you later, innovator

 

"Gabriel what do you mean Cas hasn't been to heaven for over a month now?" Sam said hesitantly

"I mean none of us have seen him anywhere." Gabriel said in a grim tone that was out of character for him

"Sam I'm gonna need you and that bone-head brother of yours to go do some research on things that can possibly take out an angel."

"No."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Gabriel said the anger in his voice pretty obvious 

"I mean I'll do the research, but not Dean, I don't want him to know about this."

"Why not?" Gabriel was calming down now as Sam went on

"Dean has been worried sick about Cas all this month an-"

Sam was cut off by Gabriel's chuckle 

"Heh heh I always knew Dean-o had some of those feels for my lil' bro. Say no more I understand you wanna get Cassie back for him right?" Gabriel said waggling his eyebrows.

"Ummm yeah I guess something like that. But I'm not sure he likes Cas like you think he does."

"Whatever you say Sammy. Just go get to a researchin'." Gabriel said smirking, and with a snap of his fingers he disappeared.

"Right research." Sam sighed to himself

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

When Sam reached his motel room door, he heard soft sobbing from inside of the room.

"Dean?" he said opening the door, the strong smell of alcohol hitting his nose, Dean was drunk.

"Oy Sammey hehe-" Dean was cut off by his own hiccup 

"Dean you're drunk." Sam sighed 

"An' so what s' not your problem. S'ammy, jus' go 'kay i won' care s' not like `m not used to people leavin' me." Dean said a sad expression appearing on his face.

"Dean what are you talking about?" Sam said slowly.

"Watcha mean what 'm talking bout'? 'M TALKIN' 'BOUT CAS, HE HATES ME! WHY ELSE WOULD HE BE GONE THIS LONG... I's all m'  fault an there's nothin' I can do 'bout it." Dean said, almost in tears. 

"Dean just go to sleep. Please, and we'll figure this out in the morning, alright." Sam said 

"Alrigh' only cuase 'm feell like 'm gon' pass out anywa-*hiccup*y" 

"Fine. Just go." Sam sighed.

And with that Dean went to his bed and practically passed out , as he had said.

"What's gotten into lately Dean?" Sam sighed to himself "I guess Gabriel was right. 

Soon after Sam was sure Dean wouldn't wake up he started his research.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Hope you like this chapter I might not be able to post next week. So the next next week will be when i post the third chapter. Also thanks guys for reading i know my writing skills kinda suck but still thanks for sticking around and ill see you guys next week or next next week ;)


	3. Only Ones Who Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some destiel fluff here and some worried Gabe.

_In a foreign place, the saving grace was the feeling,_  
                                                                            _That it was her heart that he was stealing,_  
 _Oh, he was ready to impress and the fierce excitement_  
 _The eyes are bright, he couldn't wait to get away,_  
 _And I bet that Juliet was just the icing on the cake,_  
 _Make no mistake, no._  
  
_And even if somehow we could have shown you the place you wanted,_  
 _Well, I'm sure you could have made it that bit better on your own._

 

__

"Good morning babe." Dean whispered as he kissed Cas' forehead 

Cas tried blinking away the sleep from his eyes as Dean continued to kiss him. That's how Castiel knew this wasn't real, that it was all just something made up, something he wished was real. Angels don't sleep. And Dean doesn't have romantic feelings for him, he would never wake up to Dean's kisses.

He didn't want to leave, even if he sensed something was wrong. That this place, was somewhere he shouldn't stay voluntarily, but if that's what it takes to be with Dean, like this, he would do just about anything.

"Baaaaaaaaaaabbbbbeeeee." Dean whined "We can't stay in bed forever. Besides Sammy's coming over for breakfast, and you know i can't cook rabbit food."

"Yes we can, and Sam can eat the diabetes you cook for him." Cas said sleepily.

"Yeah thanks for the support on my cooking Cas." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Anytime Dean."

"Cas, I'm serious. C'mon we gotta get up."

"Dean, I am also serious."

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes "What do I gotta do to convince you to get up?"

"Dean, I am never going to get up."

"Oh, is that so?" Dean said a devilish grin on his face.

"Yes it is."

"Really?"

"Ye-" Cas couldn't finish his sentence, Deans lips were on his, and Cas melted into the kiss hesitant at first. He still wasn't used to this kind of intimacy, real or not. The kiss was soft and sweet.

"C'mon babe, please." Dean said, smirking, only a centimeter away from Castiel's lips. He knew Cas would get out of bed now.

"Dean Winchester, you will be the death of me."

"Hey might as well die doing what you love, if ya' know what I mean" Dean winked at him, a smirk still on his face.

Castiel could feel himself blushing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Gabriel moved away from the window of Castiel's dream house, he sighed "Castiel, what have you gotten yourself into? Is Dean-o really worth it?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sucky writing o' mine because I don't want to leave this fic half-assed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS I AM SOO SORRY ;~; I haven't updated this in forever ;~; I'm really sorry but it's not my fault I swear we haven't had internet and money problems but I will start writing this fic again. One thing though, I'll only be able to update it when I have wi-fi ;~; BUT I SWEAR TO YOU I WILL FIND A WAY TO GET LE WI-FI. Aaaaaannnnnnnyyyyyywwwwwwaaaaayyy here's some more of this fic.

_Tell me how you wanna be portrayed, now_

_You can have it all, you know that you can have it all_

_That I love you, yeah, I love you_

_Donatello, Frida Kahlo, Holbein_

_You can have it all, you know that you can have it all_

_That I love you, yeah I love you_

 

_Buy me aristocracy_

_Now listen to me, yeah,_

_Your whores come and go to sit with me_

_I wanna be seen in a hundred years_

_As you see me now, so don't hesitate_

_Make my portrait_

_so paint me now_

 

 

Sam was researching when he heard Dean groan from his bed. Obviously he was hung over.

"Mornin' Dean" Sam said as he stood up to get Dean some water and aspirin. All Sam got as a response was another groan from Dean. "Okay Dean I know for a fact you've had worse hangovers than this. So stop being so dramatic." Sam threw the aspirin at Dean's head.

"Ow, Bitch, what the hell man! You could try to be a little more kind Sam. You sure you got your soul back?" Dean scowled at Sam.

"Yes, jerk, I'm fairly sure I still have my soul."

"If you say so." Dean mumbled

 

* * *

 

That night when Dean fell asleep Sam snuck out of the motel to meet Gabriel.

"Hey Gabe any news on Cas?" Sam asked

"My day is going great thank you very much for asking!" 

"Gabriel! I'm serious! Cas could be in trouble and your cracking jokes! Really!?" Sam was getting irritated, did Gabriel really not care about Cas?

"Hey Sammy wammy that really hurt my feelings!" he said as he unwrapped a lolipop "But just so you know I did actually find Cas!"

"Really! Where!" Sam was happy, he finally got to give Dean something in return!

"He's being held prisoner by a Djinn." Gabriel said around the lolipop.

Sam was confused "How is Cas being held prisoner by a Djinn? I didn't think angels could be placed under their magic?"

"Bingo Sam they can't. Unless they willingly stay there." Gabriel said with a sad expression on his face.

"What do you-"

"I'll just show you." Gabriel cut him off and then they were gone.

 

* * *

 

 

"Dean let me go!" Dean was holding Cas from the waist and wasn't letting him finish up cooking.

"Why should I babe?" Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's neck.

"Because your brother is coming in a few minutes and we have to get the food ready for breakfast. Also you haven't put on a shirt yet."

Dean groaned "I'll call him and tell him to eat is own rabbit food and I can be shirtless in my own home if I want." He stated to nuzzle Cas' neck.

"Dean" Cas was laughing. Why must this man be so adorable?

"Fine Babe but you owe me tonight" Dean said with a wink as he walked back to their bedroom "I'm gonna put on a shirt babe be right back."

"Alright Dean." Cas said smiling as he washed some of the vegetables

 

* * *

 

"Wow" Sam said his mouth open

"Yeah I know" Gabriel sighed "He wants to stay here because of that dick. Slowly dying." Gabriel had a sad expression on his face.

"So Gabe what are we gonna do?" Sam asked

"We're gonna talk to him see if he wants to come back once he knows that the real Dean-o is trying to drink himself into a coma. If he doesn't we aren't gonna force him." Gabriel sighed "As much as I don't want to do it, if he's happy here I'm not gonna rip that happiness away from him." Gabriel turned to Sam an expression on his face that truly showed he was a powerful archangel and not just some trickster "Neither are you  if that's what he chooses. Got that?"

Sam just nodded and then they went to go talk to Cas.

 

 

 

 


	5. Stubborn Love Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SOWWY IT HAS BEEN MANY MOONS SINCE I HAVE WRITTEN A CHAPTER FOR THIS I AM SOOOO SOOOOO SOWWY ;~;

_She'll lie and steal and cheat_

_And beg you from her knees_

_Make you thinks she means it this time_

_She'll tear a hole in you, the one you can't repair_

_But I still love her, I don't really care_

_When we were young_

_Oh oh, we did enough_

_When it got cold_

_Ooh ooh, we bundled up_

_I can't be told_

_Ah ah it can't be done_

 

 

 

 

 Dean was at some bar near the motel. Drinking his problems away like a true Winchester.  
  
"Hey there handsome." Dean turned to see a woman take the seat next to him at the bar.  _'Well why not? Here goes. Haven't done this since Cas left.'_ Dean gave her his most charming smile and a wink.  
  
"Hey yourself you pretty little thing. Also I'm sorry but I didn't quite catch your name."  
  
"Maybe it's because I didn't give it to you." She said with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"Feisty one, aren't you?"  
  
"You bet your ass I am. Name's Celeste by the way. Wouldn't mind telling me yours now, would you pretty boy?"

Dean chuckled "Pretty boy? Me? I think you got me mistaken Celeste. Name's Dean."  
  
Celeste laughed "What ever you say pretty boy. Say, Dean, you wanna get out of here and maybe have some fun?" She winked at him.  
  
"Would I ever."   
  
  


* * *

Sam and Gabriel stood at the door of Cas' 'house'. Waiting for.... something. In all honesty Sam wasn't sure what they were waiting for all he knew was that they were standing outside of Cas' dream house. So Sam decided to ask.  
  
"So Gabe what's the plan?" Sam asked  
  
"What d'ya mean Samoose? What plan?"   
  
"Gabriel."  
  
"Yes Sammy whammy?"

"You mean to tell me that there is no plan and we're just gonna barge in there?" Sam was getting frustrated.  
  
"Yep that's about it." Gabriel gave Sam one of his shit eating grins.

"Gabe we can't ju-"  
  
"TOO LATE!" Gabriel yelled out as he opened the door and entered the home.  
  
"Damn it Gabriel." Sam also entered.  
  
"CASSY I'M HOOOOOMMMEEE!!" Gabriel yelled out.  
  
"Damn it Gabriel. What are you doing exactly? Why are you such an idiot?" Sam was starting to get annoyed. This really wasn't the time for Gabriel to be acting like this.  
  
"I'm getting Cassy's attention so we can speak to him, who's the idiot now?"   
  
Sam gave him bitchface #55 and replied "Still you."  
  
"If you two are done  _both_ being idiots, you can come into the kitchen and help me finish up setting out the food." Cas called out from the kitchen.  
  
Sam and Gabriel both gave each other confused looks. 

"Well come on now. The more time you two spend bickering the colder the food will get."  
  
"Gabriel what do we do?" Sam whispered. Gabriel just shrugged and started to walk towards the kitchen. _"What do I got to lose?"_ Sam thought to himself and followed.  
  
When they both walked into the kitchen Castiel looked startled. "Oh."  
  
Gabriel's eyebrows were furrowed. "Oh? What's wrong lil bro?"

"You're both real."    
 

**Author's Note:**

> i'll try to update the fic every week for you guys alright :3 ^~^


End file.
